


Sorry (dadvid & danvid - camp camp)

by GreenTomato13



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Anxiety, Bittersweet Ending, Child Abuse, Cults, Dead Family, Depression, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Family, Guilt, Happier Than It Sounds, M/M, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Romance, VS, camp got shut down, dadvid, idk how to tag things sorry, like they go to mcdonalds alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: Camp Campbell gets shut down but everyone seems happy...sadly happiness never lasts forever.





	1. Car ride

Quiet.

It was far too quiet. The world seemed silent though that wasn't the reality. The sound of children shouting, screaming and crying; the sound of adults yelling and arguing; the sound of sobbing...

David stood frozen, tears cascading down his face. A gang of angry parents squawking at him one barrier was a distressed Gwen trying to deter them away; The only other protection was the crying Children clinging to him with hugs begging their parents to save the camp.

None did...

No one even tried...

Slowly the children were hauled away one by one. Then Gwen left with a quiet apology. The day witch that had begun sunny as it always did, now wept softly.

The wind flew through him.

He didn't know what to do...

So he decided to leave

He whispered a sorry goodbye to all the memories and drove away.

"Goodbye camp..." the lump in his thought court his tears, "goodbye...c.. camp cam..."

He couldn't say it.

So he didn't and drove away.

He soon realized he didn't know where to go... he had nowhere to go...

He found a lonely layby and pulled in. he toggled the radio on but all it played was soothing white noise. He sat in silence for hours until he realized it was getting dark. He dragged himself to the back of the car opening it to search for blankets. It opened with a click and the sight left David speechless. There in the boot of his car curled up under a thin sheet was a small boy who though his face was unseeable was recognizable immediately from his blueberry hoodie.

"Max."

"Fuck.. off" the boy muttered in his sleep rolling over with his teddy clutched closely under his hoodie. David sighed picking the boy up and resting him carefully on the backseat of the old country squire and returned to the front seat deciding he should actually find a place for them to stay tonight. He drove steeply to the nearest motel he could find. The neon sign flickering in the widow hurt his eyes as he used it to search for his wallet which he then realized he'd left at the camp with everything else. an annoyed sigh was heard as he kicked the side off the car before slumping down next to it head on his knees. He didn't want move... he couldn't move... his body ached with exhaustion...

"Oi! If you going to Sleep on my land you better pay!!!" an angry looking woman yelled waking David from his sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry i..."

"Get the fuck out unless you want me to go get my dad!" David nodded and got back in the car driving away.

"Well she's a bitch." max sounded sleepy, "some of us were trying to sleep."

David chuckled.

"So where you taking me fuckass? The police station. Lost children department. I wouldn't blame you..." max stared out his widow purposely avoiding eye contact with David. David was going to take him to the police so he could go home... but David couldn't shake the image of the empty enrolment form... hed pushed the memory away but he couldn't go on...

Camp had ended after all...

"where do you want to go?" David sighed

"The fuck? I've ruined your life it's my fucking fault the camp closed! That shit was your life!" there was a long pause of silence, "I don't fucking know where do you usually sneak off to on Thursdays?" David smiled at max surprised he'd even noticed and a silent 'thank you' for the reminder.

"Max, do you remember Daniel?"

"The fucking cultist who almost fucking killed everyone?!? You've gotta be shitting me."


	2. Mcdonalds

" hey language... and yes... he was in cult but he's made a lot of progress!! He's actually a really nice guy. Please just give him a chance."

The car ride was silent until they got back to camp. It sent shivers down their spines at the empty site. Max felt he should speck.

"Please, don't apologize." david whispered, "just stay here."

Max did as he was told and watched cold faced david pack stuff into the boot. It slightly scared max to see david so emotionless. It scared david to feel so emotionless...

David looked around his now empty counselor cabin picking up the last item. It was a folded up piece of paper. David didn't open it, he didn't need to. He got to the car and tucked it into a little rip in boot lining before sighing and driving away from the place without another word.

It was what felt like a century to max before anyone spoke again.

"Daniel will be happy to see you"

"grate..." max received a shigh in reply, "So where does the dipshit live? Jonestown, or a Solar Temple?" david frowned at max's jokes and took a while to answer.

"The hospital... Let's get breakfast first!" david smiled swerving into a McDonald's drive through, "what do you want camper...i mean... kiddo?"

"Don't call me that."

"Buddy!"

"Fuck no"

"C..."

"I have a fucking name."

"Language... now max... what would you like from Macy Ds?"

"I don't know" max brought his knees up to his chin avoiding david gaze, he didn't want him to see the tears.

"Whats up?" there was a mumble reply, "max? It's ok you can tell me." david reached out to comfort max but max instinctively pulled away out of his reach.

"I've never been to a mcdonald's..." he whispered, "my parents said i wasn't allowed. Mum said i didn't deserve it, Dad said..." max's words became muffled tears. David pulled away from the drive through and into a parking space. He got out the car and opened max's door bending down to his height.

"Come on, ill help you pick." max wiped his eyes on his jumper before reluctantly getting out the car, "the apple pies are the best but i think they might be nuclear..."

"You're fucking ridiculous"

"So what do you want?" david motioned to a sign that max read intently. David noticed max's smile grow as he asked the check out sever for a nugget happy meal with extra nuggets before leaving to sit at a table. David soon went over to him with a tray piled up with boxes.

"What the hell did you order?"

"I got you extra nuggets," David said placing box after box of nuggets in front of max who look in a confused disbelief.

"Your an idiot" max started eagerly unboxing his happy meal. David ate his meal and when he was finished he was shocked to see that max was happily finishing the last box of nuggets with a big grin. Once he had finished the last nugget he flopped down, "that was fucking delicious!"

david held up a empty wrap packet with a "Well i'd call that a wrap." as he tidied up the rubbish binning it and returning to a dead max. "Time to go."

"I can't I'm dead" max flopped his arms down more.

"Can you be dead in the car, please?"

"I guess..." max sighed walking like a zombie all the way to the car and flopping on the back seat. David got into the car driving it to the drive though. "Ugh... I can't eat anymore what are you doing."

"So you don't want pudding?"

"I didn't say that! can I have... Chocolate chip ice cream!"

"Magic word?"

"Abra-ca-fuck you"

David shook his head leaning out his window to talk to the mic. "Dairy milk mcflurry, oreo ice cream and an apple pie please." they drove through and got the deserts, "lets wait till we get to the hospital before eating." max sighed clearly not happy but willing to wait for it.

They reached the hospital and David quickly navigated them to a small reception desk.

"Hello David" an old lady with silver laced black hair greeted, "here to see Daniel?"

"Yes, hows he doing?"

"Still making progress he had a slight lapse last Friday but he's been ok since. Oh, and who is this little guy?"

"Fuck off." max flipped her off to her shock.

"This is max. He's one of the... was one of the regular campers. I'm looking after him for a few days will he be able to see Daniel?"

"I'm not sure since I can't confirm hell behave but I'll have a chat with the doctor and see what I can do" after this chat had taken place between the adults they were told Daniel was most likely in his room and the two left to find the room. Max quickly decided he didn't like the receptionist at all during this time and just to spite her he was going to behave...

"Max, can you wait here a minute" max nodded before beginning to count as David knocked and entered the room.

David smiled widely when he saw Daniel sat in the corner of his room doing a crossword while sipping what smelt like hot chocolate.

"Heres one for you: 4 letters, evergreen, coniferous resinous tree" Daniel smiled

"P-I-N-E, pine."David watched him write in the answer with had been the last in the puzzle, "I brought someone to see you. Max, remember him? I'm looking after him at the moment."

"Is he the load one with the hoodie?"

"Look at that! I'm fucking famous!" max said as he walked in, "what you said a minute and I want my ice cream."

David handed out the puddings, tucking into his apple pie.

"So what crazy things happened at camp this week." the room seem to pause for an uncomfortable minute, "what happened?"

"It got closed down. There was an accident." David picked at his apple pie wrapper, "it ok though we've just got to find a place to stay and everything will be... fine" he hoped Daniel didn't see the tear that rolled down his check.

"You can stay at my old place." he smiled passing a tissue to David, "i bought a place to... um... hide from the police... it's a little bungalow on the outskirts of town. Here..." he jotted down an address on the edge of his newspaper and ripped it off passing it to david before searching through an neatly kept suitcase.

"Daniel it ok, ill just..."

"Nope. shut up, David. Found them!" Daniel passed a key and keyring to David. David looked at it it was an averagely sized brass key and attached a small plastic case that held a small photo of 4 people but the two adults in it face's were blurred where the plastic had been scratched over. The other two were children a boy about Max's age and a little girl a fair bit younger. The boy looked remarkably like Daniel. "It's probably really untidy and the garden probably overgrown but it should be liveable."

"Thank you" David tucked it into his jacket pocket, "so what news is there?" David listened intentively as Daniel happily told him about what had happened in the world in the past week, max took this opportunity to look and play with buttons for a while. After the 3erd time an of a nurse telling him to stop pressing the buttons he decided to watch the camper and cultist chat. As he hung upside down off the hospital bed he started to notice something. Every little terrible joke made by David received a laugh from the other no matter how utterly unfunny it was and visa versa.

It didn't take long for max to comment on this out loud.

"So when's the wedding fuckass's" max grinned as both faces became a vibrant shade of red.

"MAX! Firstly, langue. secondly, Daniel and I are friends, not... lovers" max just laughed at the two, "Max!... I think we should get going sorry. It was nice seeing and thank you for letting us stay at your house."

"Oh... bye then. It was nice seeing you again max." the two hugged goodbye before max was lead away and back out of the hospital. They reached the car and max began getting into the back of the car.

"You're allowed to sit in the front you know." max ran around the car and happily got in the front, " so what do you want for dinner?" David asked realizing how late it was. Had he really spent most the day talking to Daniel it hadn't felt that long?

Max shrugged, "what was with captain Kool-Aid and the news?"

"When he was in the cult they weren't allowed any form of contact with outside all their news was heavily manipulated. To him, a newspaper is fascinating as is the news he's never had access to it until now. "

"pizza" max whispered, "can we have pizza?"

"Sure thing!"

max watched as the trees passed.

He never wanted to go home again.

He'd never go home again without a fight.


	3. Sweet dreams

**(sorry this chapter may get a bit confusing but basically max's dream and whats going on elsewhere)**

By the time they had gotten to the bungalow, it was dark. All they had really talked about while getting pizza was whether or not pineapple was an OK thing or not.

David gave in and got max Hawaiian pizza.

They had eaten it in the car and then ended up discussing whether or not tomatoes were fruits or not.

David gave in they aren't.

The bungalow was hardly visible in the night so David got out his touch and carefully navigated the two of them through a wasteland of a front garden to the door. David spent about 3 minutes fumbling with freezing fingers to unlock the door, in the end, max took the key muting every swearword in the dictionary and opened it first try.

"That's thanks to the pineapple, shit brains" he smirked pushing the door open.

The got in and eventually found the light switch with blindingly illuminated the ground floor. The wallpaper had been recently painted over a warm beige colour and the more they wandered around the emptier the house felt. There was a fairly nice but old tv in the living room and the only thing debatably edible in the kitchen was some mouldy substance max decided only Nikki would eat.

The spare room was completely empty bare some white suitcases that they presumed were Daniels. They decided not to snoop (max was literally dragged out the room) and explored the room upstairs. It was the master's bedroom and had a large bay window that looks out across the darkened abyss of a back garden and the night sky. David stood mesmerized and the pinpoint stars as max flopped down on the massive bed.

"This is mine! I claim it!" max declared snuggling under the covers his teddy bare pulled tight next to him.

"I guess you deserve it you had a busy day, I'll sleep on the sofa." David yawned, "sweet dreams max."

"Fuck off."

David clicked the light off and closed the door carefully. He got to the sofa and realized he didn't have a blanket and was far too tired to go back out to the car. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard muffled footsteps and whispered swear words. He got up swaying from tiredness and went into the hall peering up the stairs to see max dragging a duvet quadruple his size down the stairs.

"Max?"

"Shut up and help." David smiled going and helping the two still struggled due to tiredness but eventually got to the sofa.

"I'll sleep on the flo.."

"No you sleep on ...sofa" he yawned," fuckass." max was practically falling asleep standing up so David did not bother arguing lazily laying down on the sofa sharing the blanket with max who curled up on the floor. Both fell fast asleep faster than a blink quicker than David could say 'sweet dreams'. David mumbled and muttered in his sleep whereas max twisted and turned frantically.

_"MAX! Stop hiding this instant!" A mother yelled striking fear into the boy's blood._

"We are looking for whoever's in charge here."

_Max shivered whispering away words of "it's just a dream. they won't find you here. You safe."_

"I'm sorry, I'm just picking up my stuff camp was closed down."

_"You can't hide from us forever!" steps marched around downstairs_

"Listen here missy we are looking for our son. Max?"

_"The longer you hide the more trouble you'll be in." the footsteps stopped cued by a crack of floorboard under him._

"Max? your ... max's parents?"

_The footsteps storm towards him, "max last chance."_

"and you are?"

_The lid of the ottoman smashed open. "Think you could hide?" the sudden light blinded him as he was wrenched up by the collar of his nightshirt._

"Gwen... um... I'm not sure where he could be"

_"P..p..lease le..let me g...go!" max's choked out tears his feet rattling in the air._

"So you lost our kid?"

_"No matter where you try and hide, no matter how safe you feel..."_

"No, I'm sure he's fine... I'll call David!"

_"We'll find you."_

Gwen took out her phone shooting worried glances at Max's parents. She found David number and rang it quickly

David shot awake at the loud noise that rung through the bungalow.

"Hello, David?" Gwen asked into the phone hearing a yawn from the other side of the conversation

"Max are you ok!" David realized the noise was a sudden scream followed by sobbing coming from the floor where max was rocked himself. He quickly got up and sat next to max hugging him quietly letting him crying David's shoulder...

"Gwen?" the sleepy voice asked.

"Nikki! Why do you have David's phone?"

"Shenanigans? Well, the one that got camp closed down... you know the one with..."

"Nikki I know what happened, ugh nevermind."

"Ok see you, Gwen..." Gwen hung up anxiety raising though her body.

"Ok, so this is going to sound bad" she turned to the impatient parents.

Max suddenly spoke in the silence. "David..." he wiped his tears on his jumper.

"yeah..." max looked up to David. The darkness may have hidden the redness of his eyes but it didn't hide the desperation.

"Don't let the baddies get me" the 10-year-old's voice wobbled, "promise?" David looked at him with conduction. What baddies? What was his nightmare about? Why did he look so terrified... max never looked scared and here he was terrified.

"I won't let the baddies get you, max"

"Promise"

"promise"


	4. sleep talking and jokes

David woke again to the sound of cartoons playing on the tv. His vision blurred as he stretched and yawned seeing max spellbound to the tv.

“Why couldn't you wake up this early at camp?”

“Its quarter to eleven” max didn't even look round to see David's shocked and panicked face as he worried about breakfast and lunch, “can we go see captain cult?”

“You want to see Daniel?” David paused unable to see the small smirk on max's face.

“No, but you do”

“Max, I don't know what you're implying but…”

“You talk in your sleep dipshit” max switched the tv off, stood up and stretched, “are you coming?” he began walking out of the room.

“Max! Wait” David yelled tripping over himself to catch up with max hoping his face wasn't as red as he suspected… it was.

“I guess you should drive. We should go get his ice cream again” max grinned throwing the keys to him.

“You want McDonald's don't you…”

“Maybe”

They headed to the car and drove straight to McDonald's where David brought a chicken nugget happy meal for max, a chicken burger for himself and the same desserts as the day before for everyone, his face finally back to its normal shade. They reached the hospital where the same old lady gave max disproving glares and signed David in.

They walked into daniel's room-after David had convinced max they had to knock-and the blonde's smile widened.

“Am I lucky or in trouble again?” Daniel smiled at the inside joke that flew over max's head 

The two adults sat chatting for a long time while max enjoyed watching some reruns of friends in the hospital telly. 

“David…” Daniel's voice turned softer but more serious sparking Max’s interest. “They were thinking of letting me out. If they do, I was wondering…. Well. Maybe if you and I… could.”

“I think I know how you feel.”

“Even after everything you know I've done…”

“Even…”

“I get it your in love but I'll want to know what happens to Marcel!!” Max complained realising too late he should of Cort his younger. He went rigid with panic. He should have held at his tongue…

Laughter?

Were they laughing…

“trust you max to have the monkey as your favourite” Daniel laughed patting max lightly on the back. Max smiled “well I bet your favourite is the weird blonde!” They laughed again not at anyone but together. Daniel felt at home. 

He had always believed home was more of a feeling than a construct. He made peace with the thought of never feeling it again but here it was….

Home.

He glanced at max following his eyeline to David, sharing the same thought…

'is this home? Is this family?’


End file.
